El amor del arcobaleno más fuerte
by Fenix arcoiris
Summary: Esta historia es sobre Reborn x oc y es de antes del arcobaleno cambia un poco la historia en algunas partes y Reborn puede ser un poco oc espero que la disfruten porque yo disfrute escribirla Rebornxoc situaciones sexuales gráficas violencia solo apto para mayores de 16 años Todos los de Katekyo hitman reborn pertenecen a Akira Amano lamentablemente yo solo tengo a mis oc


Mi nombre es Artemisa kami tengo 21 mi pelo natural es de un color lila claro mis ojos hijo de color celeste y yo parezco mucho a mi madre, sí es un nombre único pero mis padres les encantaba la mitología griega y sinceramente me gusta y además es muy preciso con mi profeción, bueno con una de mis profesiones soy mejor asesina de la mafia, pero también soy afrodita es una de las mejores cantantes del mundo y una verdad verdad es mi diosa griega favorita; Cuando soy Artemisa la asesina mi pelo es de color negro como la tinta y llega hasta mis rodillas generalmente el uso en una coleta alta y para mis trabajos siempre es una falda corta de volados negro y una camisa violeta y naranja que representa mis dos llamas nube No hay ningún guardián.

No tengo familia ya que fue asesinada hace tiempo cuando era una niña por otra familia mafiosa

Actualmente como la mejor asesina, conozco y el mejor asesino del mundo Renato Sinclair, ambos hemos hecho varias misiones juntos y conozco su personalidad tanto como la mía.

El hecho de que Renato Sinclair es una mujer Es algo que tengo muy claro no es que usted no disfruta de mi vida. con más de 4 hombres y con que el estado ha sido una noche y no se ha vuelto a ver.

Yo tengo que admitir que renato, oh, este hombre puede lograr que incluso los dioses se arrodillen.

Su vida es más salvaje que amable, pero ese aire peligroso y salvaje que me atrae como una polilla a la luz y me vuelve loca, ok, me puede enamorar de Renato un poco pero quien no es todo de él es tana No tengo que poner nunca en mi cara.

El amor y el sexo de una noche no se lleva bien y menos con alguien como renata.

Es un poco doloroso y me pongo celosa con otras mujeres, y he estado en el mismo momento.

Actualmente estoy sentado en la barra de un bar.

-Oh, sino es afrodita, me esperaste mucho?

-No acabo de llegar y pedí un mensaje.

-bien-contesto

-Entonces la misión es conseguir información sobre una familia de la mafia llamada sanguina descubrimientos que el segundo mando de la familia es un vivido amante de las mujeres y suele visitar un bar de strippers llamado le amore, yo bailare y lo atraeré a una habitación ¿Qué hacer? ¿Dónde está usted? La ubicación está especificada en la familia y La fuerza de esta manera. por esa famiglia y voy a recuperarlas

por un momento creí haber visto enojo y molestia en sus ojos, pero esas emociones fueron demasiado rápidos para entenderlas bien.

-Es necesario que bailes en eses bar para obtener la información? ¿Qué hay de otra manera?

No hay otra forma, sino que es más fácil y realmente no me importa ni siquiera como si realmente tuviéramos sexo con él, solo me voy a ver sin ropa, la verdad y sinceramente me molesta un poco este plan pero realmente es la forma más rápida de terminar esta misión

-y si vas a estar quitándote la ropa donde vas a guardar las armas en caso de que sea necesario -y sospechaba que el preguntaría eso

No puedo estar seguro. No te preocupes. No te preocupes. No te preocupes. mi cuerpo, no te preocupes si te haces los hombres con el estado que usas normalmente con solo un beso -cuando hable sobre tu vida de los ojos de la mano de una sonrisa en sus labios, como hable de enamorarse de mí y No solo sonríen, ni mucho menos, ni siquiera sonríen, ni siquiera en el momento ni en el momento ni en el lado ni en el lado ni en el lado ni en el lado ni en el lado ni en el lado ni en el tema ni en la razón de ser. mar lo últimoquizás esta misión podría ser la clave para que el me vea como una mujer sexy y no como solo una compañera de trabajo.

Solo una cosa mañana, durante la misión, voy a bailar para él y voy a ser tan sexy como me sea posible, voy a dejar toda la vida del amor y voy a tener el mejor sexo con Renato después de la misión y yo voy a encargar ¿Qué es el sexo?

-Bien estaré adentro por si hay problemas, pero luego cuando lo llevo a la habitación también iré-

bien pero no puedes interrumpir en mi interrogatorio exigente

Lugo de 2 horas de planear todo y de terminar mi bebida nos levantamos y nos fuimos

Fui a casa me duché and luego dormí esperando a que tipo de día seria mañana

Al día siguiente

El timbre sonó y yo estaba lista para el trabajo hoy use la camisa de color violeta que represente mis llamas de nube, cuando abrí la puerta Renato estaba ahí apoyado en el borde de la puerta

-hola, estas lista? -

-hola, si vamos-

Llegamos al bar y nos separamos en la puerta.

Entre y el encargado me dijo que sería la última en bailar

Paso 1 hora y fue mi turno, tengo que admitir que estaba un poco nerviosa porqué no estaba viendo.

La música comenzó un sonar

baile y toque cada parte de mi cuerpo, baile de forma seductora cada vez que miraba al objetivo, pero algunas veces inconscientemente mis ojos iban hacia Renato en la esquina de la sala, lo que se ve y se ve en un toque de lujuria en sus ojos y me encanto, su mirada me alentó yo estaba excitada su mirada me decía que estaba viendo y le gustaba lo que veía, seguí bailando alentada por la mirada de renato y mi ropa fue desapareciendo hasta que solo quedé mi minifalda y mi sostén

Me refiero a mi objetivo, mientras que me aseguro de encantar, el número de mi habitación y cuando termine de bailar el 2 °. suavemente y de forma seductora a la cama, bastante de la ropa y el permiso de las manos a mi cuerpo, a la parte de la cama a la parte inferior de la cama, en ese mismo momento. renato entro por la puerta, en mi posición sentada sobre la pelvis del objetivo el cual estaba completamente desnudo y yo estaba solo con la falda el sostén su mano se contrajo y fue directo a su arma.

-Quédate quieto Renato dijimos que no interferirías en mi interrogatorio -le dije para evitar que mate al hombre.

-Bien-Renato anímicamente reaccionó a bajar su arma, pero acepto y me puse seria and comencé el interrogatorio

-bueno empresario dime donde están las chicas que fueron secuestradas del prostíbulo "las diosas", sí eres un buen chico y yo lo que me aseguró de tratarte bien la última parte te dije de forma seductora y tocaba tu cuerpo hasta llegar a tu ya erecto miembro, pude sentir como se retorcía debajo de mí, es hombre y además tiene autocontrol no es muy fuerte ante mi propuesta el hablo lo dijo todo, que estado se ha estado guardando chicas desde hace 2 años y que se escogió ese prostíbulo porque las chicas de ahí ¿Qué hacer con él? ¿Qué hacer?cuando termine de hablar tanto Renate como you are furiosos y Renato se activó con el silencio.

Luego de terminar me puse la ropa, a pesar de todo pude sentir la mirada de Renato y todo mi cuerpo a un escalofrió y no al malo, pero ahora no era el momento de caer en esta tentación que tiene que terminar con la familia sanguina.

Limpiamos el lugar y nos dirigimos a la fase de la familia enemiga en 1 hora habíamos limpiado completamente la habitación.

-Espera, no lo vuelvas a hacer- dijo Renato mientras agarraba mi brazo, no entendí en lo que se refiere a lo que se dice en los ojos y pregunte

-¿Qué te refieres? -

-A tu forma de interrogatorio, no lo vuelvas a hacer-contesto Renato, un poco molesta porque te dije que hacerte dije

-No tienes derecho a decirme que hacer- en sus ojos vi un toque de exasperación

-Si si puedo- and me my me to me to me to it to it to you to you to you to you hand to you to you to you to you to you to you to you to you to you to you to you to have to the to you to you to you to you to you to you to you to you to you to to the good to the four to the end to the autocontrol que Me di cuenta de que el comienzo era el mismo momento, pero fue así cada vez más apasionado hasta que tuvimos que separarnos de la falta de aire y maldito mar el aire. Al separar nuestros labios.

-Tu eres mía, fui un tonto y no me di di, ni si me di cuenta pero no puedo aceptarlo, pero cuando te vean y me contesten tu interrogatorio me rendi a aceptar el hecho de que amo y dios lo he hecho por mucho tiempo, dulce y seductora a la vez, sin pensar contestar

-Yo también te amado por mucho tiempo y tengo que admitir que hoy día con el propósito de mí vieras tú, también si no me dejas ser tocado por ningún hombre entonces yo no te permito ser tocado por ninguna mujer-aun en sus brazos Míralo a los ojos me beso a un hombre lleno de amor y pasión, cuando nos separamos recordemos que teníamos que terminar la misión

-Renato tenemos que terminar la misión, luego podemos seguir con lo que hemos estado haciendo -le dije la última parte con un tono seductor

-Claro pero con la condición de que acepte ser mi novia -y que acepte de inmediato y fuimos a la base de la familia enemiga querer terminar con esto y seguir con lo que estamos haciendo.

En 2 horas ya estás en la base de la familia cruzamos las puertas y los prendimos fuego todo y todos los que estaban en el camino con nuestras llamas, Renato disparando sus llamas desde tu arma y yo empujando directamente desde mi cuerpo hacia afuera a quien se cruzara en mi camino, saque mi espada y comencé a matar, cada vez que haga un movimiento con mi espada corría sangre, para cuando pase 10 minutos el suelo estaba lleno de cadáveres y partes de cuerpos, no quedaba nadie con vida.

Al final, bajamos al sótano y vimos que teníamos alrededor de 50 chicas. chicas, encontré a Lily y rosa y entre las tres tranquilizamos a las chicas, les di la ropa que Renato consiguió y les expliqué lo que paso, le pregunte y teníamos familia o un lugar al que ir, de las 50 chicas 45 tienen una familia o un lugar al que volver.

Llame a alguien que conoció y entreguémoslo a sus familias, que fueron 5 que quedaban, 2 eran rosa y Lily y las otras personas decidieron que se unirían a mi familia con rosa y Lily.

Al terminar de arreglar todo se quedarían, las chicas y yo prendimos fuego a la mansión y cuando todo se convierte en cenizas nos fuimos.

Ambos han cambiado demasiado.

A la mañana siguiente

Al despertarme debido al ruido del timbre me levante a regañadientes y conteste la puerta, al abrir el momento está Renato en su esplendor con su traje y su fedora, estaba en mi puerta.

Cuando abrí en sus ojos, no se escuchó, sino hasta que el hablo

-Valla si esta es la forma en que me vas a recibir cada vez que venga, voy a tener que venir más seguido -mientras que se trata de mi cuerpo, mire hacia abajo y me di di cuenta todavía estoy en mi camisón, era un juego en el mismo lugar, en la parte inferior, en la parte inferior, y en la parte superior, más allá, en la parte superior. puso rojo de vergüenza y Renato se rio mientras decía

-Incluso sonrojada te ves muy hermosa -cuando recuperas la composición lo que deja pasar y cerré la puerta.

Le ofrecí una bebida a lo que le pedí que le expresara lo que le gustara y que también le sirviera a mi bebida favorita. La última noche, mientras hablamos con sus manos se paseaban por mi pierna derecha, sus ojos no se dejaron de mirar mis labios y ustedes no me dejaron ni a mí ni a mí ni a mí ni a mí ni a mí ni a nadie. no dudo y yo respondí el beso, pronto su lengua paso por mi labio inferior pidiéndome permiso para entrar me sentí traviesa y me negué, eso lo frustro y juguetonamente agarro mi muslo y molió nuestras caderas juntas el contacto entre nuestras zonas intimas nos hizo gemir a Ambos y el aprovecho mi distracción para su lengua en mi boca,Nuestras lenguas luchan unas contra otras, pero el gano, exploran cada parte de mi boca hasta que nos quedamos sin aire y nos separamos un rastro de saliva en nuestros labios, sus manos subían en mis piernas hasta mi pecho y se maneja el camisón con ellas Mientras tanto, busco mi cuello en busca de mi punto.

\- Ah Renato-gemí en el momento en que se encontró ese punto dulce en mi cuello, mi gemido también se pudo ver en su cuerpo y en mi cuerpo. por mi pecho hasta llegar a mis pezones y comenzó a tratarlos fue a jadeo contante mientras me retorcía decidí que yo también tenía que desvestirlo entonces comencé a desvestirlo cuando termine de quitar su camisa usted puede para su paquete de sitx y me dieron ganas de lamerlo así Que comencé lamiendo y chupando su cuello hasta que encontré su punto dulce y luego le hice un chupetón en ese lugar.

\- Mmm, Artemisa - escuchar mi nombre solo servir para darte más confianza y baje mis labios lamiendo y chupando por su pecho y sus abdominales y llegarán a la pretina de sus pantalones y desabroche su cinturón y baje sus pantalones luego usar mi boca para bajar ¿Qué es esto? ¿Cuál es tu opinión? ¿Qué es esto? ¿Cuál es tu opinión? puso su mano en mi cabello

-ah bebe así me encanta-gemía

-AH me vengo- dijo y luego se vino en mi boca trague su semen sabia salado, mientras pensaba en mi cama y se puso sobre mí y yo respondí el beso era un beso necesitado al sepáranos por aire el aire ¿Cuál es el problema? ¿Cómo puedo saberlo? ¿Cómo puedo mejorarlo? a su cabello y empuje ligeramente su cabeza para acercarlo mas

-AH mm Renato más-

-Me encanta cuando gimes mi nombre-dijo y en ese momento sin avisar vine en su boca el lamio lo que sobro de mis fluidos de sus labios y me éxito realmente creí que me vendría de nuevo la imagen de Renato lamiendo lo que quedo de mi orgasmo de su boca fue más caliente que vi en mi vida.

-Ah Renato por favor te quiero dentro de mi-

-A tus ordenes mi reina-y sin esperar el meterse dentro de mi comienzo y no solo en el futuro. mis paredes se contrajeron y todo mi mundo se puso blanco y yo viña gritando su nombre y unos segundos después renato se vino gritando mi nombre

-Quieres una segunda ronda-pregunte

-Por supuesto-continuamos no recuerdo cuantas rondas fueron pero para cuando terminamos era el anochecer

-Fue el mejor sexo que he tenido Renato-

-Si el mejor de todos -estimos agotados y con mi cabeza apoyada en su pecho nos dormimos

Al despertar eran las 10:00 y ambos teníamos que teníamos que despertar y tomar un baño, el mismo baño primero y luego yo, el final de la sesión y el día libre.

1 año después

Renato ha estado en el estado de los nervios, no he visto lo que se ve en todo el tiempo que hemos sido novios, ni se ha preguntado ni se ha escuchado. Y sinceramente yo también lo creí.

-Si crees que es una trampa no vayas, no tienes que ir -le dije con un toque de suplica en mi voz

-Si pero si es una trampa es mejor para deshacerme de la amenaza lo antes posible, además de que crees que alguien puede deshacerse de mi? -

-Solo ten cuidado renato-

-Lo hare, me iré mañana-

-Te amo Renato-

-Yo también te amo Artemisa, entonces que te parece si nos divertimos un poco- dijo con su voz ronca seductora y tuvimos una larga ronda de sexo

A la mañana siguiente eran las 9:30 cuando Renato se estaba despidiendo

-Llámame cuando llegue Renato -

-Si lo hare -

-Y dime si hay problemas promételo-

-Si te lo prometo, yo tengo que ir te amo-

-Yo también te amo-y Renato se fue en ese momento tanto se dio la sensación de que todo se cambió y se dio en serio al mismo tiempo que se tuvo la sensación de que en la puerta Renato, con un suspiro entre en la casa, pase el día leyendo y en la noche comencé a sentirme mal así que me fui a dormir

A la mañana siguiente Renato dijo que no tenía nada malo por ahora y que le avisaría si algo pasaba

Yo no me he sentido bien, tengo náuseas y pase la mañana vomitando, decidir qué mejor era ir al médico para saber si era solo algo normal.

30 minutos después

Llegué al hospital y pedí una hora en 1 hora me llamaron y me hice un chequeo y me dieron a conocer los resultados estarían en una semana y me fui a casa

1 semana paso y no tuve noticias de Renato y estaba muy nerviosa y los resultados de los resultados de los servicios de los medios de los medios de los medios de los medios de los medios de los medios de los medios de los medios de los medios de los medios de los resultados de los mismos. la vez, en los resultados dijo que tenía 1 mes de embarazo quería contarle a Renato pero no contesta el teléfono.

El tiempo paso yendo a las ecografías y asegurándonos las grabaciones para mostrar a Renato después y si no estaba con las ecografías la pasaba en casa leyendo las películas e intentando contactar con Renato.

Ahora tengo 3 meses de embarazo era perdida en la ecografía de hoy en el futuro, en el futuro, en el futuro, en el futuro. era mi sol.

2 horas después me encontré frente a una casa en la sima de una montaña en Italia y aunque teníamos una barrera el paso fácilmente y entre la casa al entrar en el comedor una mesa en ella había 7 personas y ahí estaba Renato pero antes de ¿Qué puedo decir? ¿No puedo decir nada? ¿No puedo? yo abrazo

-Idiota no me ha contactado en 3 meses, sino también por 3 meses sin noticias.

-Lo siento no nos prohibió hablar con gente del exterior, te extrañe, ¿qué es lo que querías decirme?

-Antes de decirlo, ¿confías en las personas que están en esta habitación? -

-Tranquila confió en ellos-

-Ok si tu lo to you go you go you go to it i love to you have to you to you to you to you to you to you to you to you to you have you have a exam have ...-

-¿Estas enferma? - me interrumpió Renato preocupado

-No Renato -

-Entonces que pasa, y ahora es Reborn-

-Bueno Reborn no estoy enferma estoy embarazada actualmente tengo 3 meses, felicidades Reborn vas a ser papá -

Eh -

-QUE? ¡-Dijeron todos los que estaban en esa habitación

-Eh lo siento olvide que ustedes ya estaban aquí, soy Artemisa la novia de Reborn and su sky -dije un poco nerviosa por haberme olvidado de que estaba ahí

-¿LO QUE? - gritaron todos a la misma vez

-Creo que fue demasiada información para sus cerebros Artemisa-dijo Reborn sádicamente

-Ah, ok-

1hora después todos se calmaron les explicamos todo

Pasaron tres meses mas y yo me fui a la casa. la niña es cráneo

A la mañana siguiente me desperté con la sensación de que algo malo me sucedió y me levante con mi vientre de 6 meses.

2 horas después, a mi puerta.

-¿Que paso Renato? -Y el me explicó todo el tema en el cuello era la maldición y todos los que tenían y que Luce lo sabia desde el principio

-Encontraremos una forma de revertir la maldición, lo prometo lo haremos-después la búsqueda de mis contactos y llegaremos a una forma de revertir la maldición, la comunicación con el creador de los anillos y la ayuda. ¿Qué es esto? ¿Qué es esto? ¿Qué debo hacer? todo el momento me preguntaba si estaba bien o si necesitaba algo, el aparato para revertir la maldición funciono y todos tenían 1 mese para recuperar sus cuerpos poco a poco.

El mes paso y renuevo ya se había convertido en un tamaño anterior y también en el hospital porque mis hijos decidieron que hoy sería un buen día para nacer y ahora estoy en la sala de parto

-SACALOS DE MI AHORA REBORN VOY A MATARTE POR ESTO-

2 horas después un niño y una niña nacieron sanos el nombre del niño es Ryu Sinclair y el niño de la niña es Ai Sinclair y estoy seguro que ser una gran familia bueno seguro son mimados por sus tíos los ex arcobalenos y mis actuales guardianes soy feliz y esto es lo que hubiera esperado tener en mi vida y todo gracias a que conocí a Renato Sinclair

Y así es como termina esta historia.


End file.
